Friendly Comforts
by mollygibbs101
Summary: McGee's having a tough time and he finally snaps, Ziva steps in to give him a shoulder to lean on.   My first go at McGiva XD


**Ziva/McGee fic:** Friendly Comforts

**T Rating**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary**: McGee's having a tough time and he finally snaps, Ziva steps in to give him a shoulder to lean on.

**A/N:** So, so, sooo out of my comfort zone, but I hope it's okay. This was a 'ThankYou' fic for Smackalicious for overseeing the Secret Santa Exchange on NFA. I recommend you guys do it, it's a ton of fun! :D

Friendly Comforts

McGee sighed before opening his eyes. He squinted as he let his eyes adjust to the light filtering through the closed curtains. He turned his head slightly to see a woman fast asleep on his chest. As he saw this, McGee's mind shot back to the circumstances that led to him waking up in such a way.

He remembered that he had been going through some problems. His editor had been breathing down his neck for a book he couldn't write. His sister had uped and left Uni, claiming 'it was too much'. They were neck deep in the most complex case the world have to offer, even Gibbs was stressed, he couldn't get the coffee in quick enough. And to top it off, Tony's habit of annoying him had increased ten fold.

McGee had had enough and he had snapped.

He cringed as he remembered that he basically had a temper tantrum, prompting Gibbs to send him home. As he thought about it, the sound of Tony winding him up rang in his ears. He closed his eyes in an attempt to shut it out.

_'' Hey Probie! It's your turn to get the lunch today. Probieee.. Hey, McLunchLady, get your butt in gear and get our lunch. Are you ignoring me, Timmy? 'Cause now you're just hurting my feelings... Hey Boss.''_

McGee's eyes opened as his memories of Tony yesterday, were annoying him. Even though Gibbs had showed up, Tony kept on.

Unfortunately for the MIT Graduate, his memories hadn't finished playing.

_'' C'mon Timmy.'' whined Tony._

_'' No!'' His hands slammed down on his keyboard, prompting Tony, Gibbs and Ziva to look at him in shock. '' No, I won't go get your lunch. You've got two legs and a car, go get your own! I am up to my neck in bank statements, credit card statements, BOLOs, background checks and traces, while you go get to drive around and interview people. I have the heavier work load. Go get your own lunch.''_

_He watched as Gibbs and Ziva looked at Tony to see what he would say._

_'' No worries, Prob-''_

_'' Enough with the name calling!''_

_'' McGee-'' started Gibbs, but McGee wasn't having it._

_'' My name is Special Agent McGee, not Probie, not McLunchLady. Just back off!'' _

_'' McGee!'' called Gibbs, standing up. By now everyone was looking at the MCRT._

_McGee deflated a little. '' Boss-''_

_'' Go home. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day.''_

_'' But-''_

_'' Don't make me repeat myself, McGee.''_

_McGee sighed angrily, stood up, grabbed his gear and stormed out of the bullpen, not caring about the looks he was receiving. He mentally kicked himself, angry at Tony for winding him up, angry at Gibbs for sending him home, angry at himself for being this angry._

McGee looked down at the woman sleeping on his chest. She stirred and sighed as she settled in a place where she was more comfortable. Yeah, he felt like an idiot. As annoying as Tony was, he had been the first agent to be sent home for his behaviour. Ever.

He moved his hand down to rest on the woman's hip, the movement making her stir again. He watched her breathing slowly on his chest and he smiled at the events that led him to wake up with a woman on top of him.

_Getting home, McGee threw his stuff into the corner. He went to his bathroom, stripped and stepped into the shower. The warm water running down his body, soothing and calming him. He slid down until he was sitting and he rested his head in his hands, just thinking and trying to chill. He didn't know how long he was in the shower for, but when the water began to turn cold, he began to move. However, he froze when he heard movement in his apartment. He mentally headslapped himself for leaving his weapon at NCIS._

_He quietly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He padded across the floor and opened the door to see her just standing there._

_'' Ziva?'' called McGee, using a hand to wipe water droplets off of his face. '' What are you doing here?''_

_Ziva smirked as McGee tried to cover himself up. '' Do not panic, Timothy, you're not the first half naked man I have seen.''_

_He frowned as he watched her seat herself on his sofa. '' Go get dressed. I will be waiting.'' she said._

_McGee moved to his bedroom, dried himself and got dressed. As he did so, he wondered what Ziva was doing here. Had Gibbs sent her? She was a trained assassin... and she specialised in torture. Oh God, did Gibbs send her to torture him? He walked back out to see her filing her nails with her knife._

_'' You're not going to torture me, are you?'' he asked worriedly._

_Ziva laughed. '' What would give you that impression?'' she asked. When McGee didn't answer, she followed his eyeline and grinned when she found it landed on her knife. '' Oh. No, I am not here to torture you.'' said Ziva, tucking the knife into her boot. She sat up and patted the seat next to her._

_McGee moved cautiously, keeping an unconscious eye on the concealed knife. '' So, why are you here?'' he asked, sitting next to the Israeli._

_'' To see how you are.'' said Ziva, toeing off her boots and tucking her feet underneath her. McGee gulped, there was no way she would be leaving until she got what she came for._

_'' I'm fine.'' _

_Ziva rolled her eyes. '' That's my line, Timothy. Try again.'' she said, looking at her nails._

_He stopped and sighed. '' It's everything.'' he said honestly. He looked up to see Ziva looking at him with a fondness they never saw from the Israeli. Her feelings were like the wind, they could never see it, but they knew it was there._

_'' Do you wish to talk about it?''_

_'' Depends.'' shrugged McGee. '' Are you going to tell Gibbs?''_

_'' I am not here on Gibbs' orders.'' said Ziva. '' I will not say a word. You can trust me, McGee.''_

_McGee nodded. If Ziva said she wouldn't say a word, he knew their conversation would remain between them. '' There's a ton of things, I guess work was the last straw.''_

_Ziva nodded. '' Tony, yes? He is a handful.''_

_'' I shouldn't have had a go at him. You know, despite him being an ass, he's always been there for me.''_

_'' We tend to lash out at those who love us. There is a security and knowledge that they will never push us away, depite our anger, yes?''_

_'' Yeah, I guess.''_

_'' Besides, it could've been worse,'' said Ziva, her eyes sparkling with mirth. '' You could have lashed out at Gibbs.''_

_'' That would've ended badly.'' agreed McGee, with a toothy grin._

_'' So, what is bothering you?'' asked Ziva, getting up, moving towards his fridge and pulling out two beers._

_'' Aside from work, I'm worried about Sarah.'' said McGee, watching Ziva move around. She sat back down and handed him a beer._

_'' Your sister? Why?'' she asked, watching him take a sip._

_'' She's walked out of Uni and is considering dropping out.''_

_'' Really? But she is so clever.'' said Ziva, genuiene shock on her face._

_'' I know that. She knows that. I guess she's just worrying about her exams. And those people she hangs around with, they aren't exactly 'pro-study'.''_

_'' Have you talked to her about this?'' asked Ziva, twisting her bottle around in her hands._

_'' Yeah, she said she knows what she's doing. I don't think she does.''_

_'' Maybe this is a mistake she needs to make. As long as you and your family are there to catch her when she falls... what's the problem?'' asked Ziva, sipping her beer._

_'' I guess. But I don't want to see her throw her life away. I want to see her go places, you know?'' said McGee, his shoulders feeling a lot lighter than what they were at the beginning of the day._

_'' I understand that. But the last time I checked, you did not need to have a degree in English Literature to write a best seller.'' said Ziva, grinning at McGee. '' I just think you are being a big brother looking out for his baby sister. Let her make her own mistakes, Tim, she'll thank you for it later._

_McGee nodded, taking in all of Ziva's thoughts and advice. _

_'' Anything else?'' she asked, looking at him._

_'' My editor is breathing down my neck.''_

_Ziva frowned, the common saying confusing her a little. '' For your new book?''_

_McGee nodded._

_'' Are you struggling, McGee?''_

_'' I'm not struggling.'' said McGee, smnappily. Ziva raised her eyebrow, making McGee look down sheepishly._

_'' Sorry.''_

_'' It is fine.'' said Ziva, draining her bottle._

_'' I just need something to spark it all off. I mean I have the ideas. I just need-''_

_'' A catalyst, yes?'' said Ziva, huskily._

The woman on McGee stirred again, only this time she woke up.

'' Good morning, McGee.'' said Ziva snuggling into his side.

McGee smiled. '' Morning.''

Ziva sat up, the cover falling down her body and leaving the top half of her body on show, her golden skin soaking up the sunlight filtering through the curtains. She looked down at McGee, her eyes still sleepy.

'' Are you feeling better, McGee?''

'' Lots, actually. Thank you.'' he said, raising his hand to stroke her face.

Ziva smirked and laid back down on McGee's chest. '' How was that for a catalyst?''

McGee took in the items of clothing dotted around the room and he laughed.

'' Perfect.''


End file.
